nowhere_in_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Nowhere in Forever's Domains, Houses, and Angels (Containing "The Repeating Cabin" and Excerpts from "The City")/Bystander000000, Mistake44,
The novel which this wiki centres around. A horror experience which plays with certain preconceived notions which has a currently open mythos. Many who work within the mythos describe it as "ergodic literature", "postmodern", "supernatural horror", "absurdist comedy", and "surrealist", among other things interspersed; Alex Marki, the main writer, considers it to be sui generis. And that it might hopefully capture the interest of some who go on to be influenced by it. Plot Pre-House Teenagers in Wales see a being. TRC Said being's minions do things in a house forgotten by time. Post-House One of those teenagers, Lazarus Para, grows up after experiencing life-changing trauma revolving around his friends and that house. bystander000000 A boy goes to a party and gets trapped. _mistake44 The boy wakes up into his reality. 2030_13th TRC finds the boy. Development Writing began in August 2014. Since around 50 others were involved in the directly writing of this document including the main author, one "Alex Marki", they are credited in most part. Rivers Oakley wrote "bystander000000, _mistake44, & 2030_13th" in large part. The document is also revised by Alex Marki and Rivers Oakley (as in re-written). The document also contains the entirety of another fictional work in it entitled "''The Repeating Cabin''" written in a very confusing manner, alongside excerpts from another fictional work entitled "''The City''" which read in a more straightforward manner however are deemed much less important. The Repeating Cabin ''and ''The City The Repeating Cabin is referred to by the shorthand "TRC" most often. As previously stated, it chronicles the minions of a being who exist in a cabin and some events that take place in said cabins general vicinity. In universe the events span from May 13, 2013 to late 2018. The City is referred to by the shorthand "TC" most often. Many characters state that it is the longest text ever written (this claim is potentially dubious as the general lengths of each volume is never actually established), at about two hundred volumes in length while TRC is about thirty. A few excerpts from it are shown. It apparently takes place during the course of 2012 to February 2018. Both have a common theme: they are incunabulum, dating back to approximately 3500 BCE in earliest known incarnations, but despite their age, they have somehow survived without any change, perhaps anomalously. Both books are reproduced after a set amount of years. The publishing company behind this is not listed in the pressings and every attempt to seek out such a source has failed, however the demand for such a thing is not exactly high either, considering each pressing is incredibly limited and therefore go for high prices, generally excluding the lower classes from the capability of consuming the content considering the fact that any copies are mysteriously struck from the internet (including places that require things like the TOR browser to access) very soon after any type of upload, being as sought after as something akin to Henry Darger's works. This even applied in their original incarnations in Egypt, Mesopotamia, and the Indus Valley. It is often rumoured that "copies" existed as early as about 40000 BCE in the form of cave paintings or as series of figurative carvings. It is very possible that they existed as early as the times of Australopithecus genus or Kenyanthropus platyops ''in places like Lomekwi during the Pliocene, however this is debatable. Considering that these species were incapable of recording anything, it is possible, but it calls into question when the ASM started to do what it does and if it even existed at this point whether it took interest in the species. While Lazarus finds that the cabin in the former work does actually exist, it is possible that the latter may not. Some points in the novel infer that the Para has traveled to the titular city, but it is never fully confirmed. Influences TV Shows, Webseries & Movies * ''Eraserhead by David Lynch (1977) * Twin Peaks by David Lynch and Mark Frost (1990-1992; 2017) * Neon Genesis Evangelion ''by Hideaki Anno (1995-1996) * ''The End of Evangelion by Hideaki Anno (1997) * Slenderverse (2009-present) * Arkn (2014-present) * Soursalt by Dead Ghost Productions (2016-2018) Books & Stories * Finnegans Wake by James Joyce (1939) * Ulysses by James Joyce (1922) * House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski (1999) * Creepypasta (2000-present) * Akira by Katsuhiro Otomo (1982-1990) * Dhalgren by Samuel R. Delany (1975) * Uzumaki by Junji Ito (1998-1999) Games * Team Silent's Silent Hill to Silent Hill 4: The Room ''& plans for a never finished ''Silent Hill 5 ''(1996-2005) * ''P.T. by Kojima Productions (2014) * Alan Wake by Remedy Entertainment (2010) * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem by Silicon Knights (2002) * Metal Gear franchise, particularly the work of Hideo Kojima, Tomokazu Fukushima, and Shuyo Murata (1987-2015) Art movements * Psychedelia * Impressionism (main) * Post-impressionism * Neo-impressionism * Dadaism (main) * Cubism * Art nouveau * Fauvism * Expressionism * Fluxus * Abstract expressionism (main) * Futurism (main) * Minimalism * Postminimalism (main) * Surrealism (main) * Modernism * Postmodernism (main) Other * A collective of experiences spanning from late 2013 to May 2019 * More childhood experiences * Hardships via friendships * A large collection of music * Among other things